Anjo do Medo
by Natie'F
Summary: Convenhamos, eu tinha esse dom. Transformava sorrisos em medo, pequenas vozes alteradas em verdadeiros gritos de horror. Transformava lágrimas de emoção em pesar. ::Challenge de Fim de Ano.


Fanfic escrita para o I Challenge de fim de ano na FFHP. Dedicada à uma de suas mestras, **Thaiana.**

* * *

Matar não é fácil.

Não importa o quão bem você finja ou quantos sorrisos consiga esboçar enquanto o faz, se você ainda possuir uma alma esta irá se voltar contra você a cada vida que tirar, implorando que a liberte também, congelando seu sangue, brincando com seus nervos.  
Basicamente, a morte é capaz de enlouquecer quem trabalha a seu favor.

A neve já me encobria os tornozelos e parecia acariciar de leve a barra da minha capa que arrastava-se lentamente por ela. Eu era um ponto negro diante de toda a brancura imaculada sob mim, caminhando devagar e amaldiçoando até a sétima geração de cada um que contribuiu para formular a proteção em volta da aldeia que era, por uma pequena e inocente coincidência, o motivo que me impedia de aparatar exatamente onde desejava ir.  
Havia um pouco adiante um pequeno conjunto de casas pequenas e aconchegantes, irradiando risos e calor, iluminadas externamente com pequenas lâmpadas que tremeluziam aos meus olhos, sinos douradas tilintando alegremente, guirlandas encantadas apresentando as boas-vindas na porta de cada um e todas essas porcarias temáticas do Natal.  
Sorri apenas em sentir o gosto trágico de ter em minhas mãos o poder de transformar completamente aquele cenário absolutamente feliz.  
Convenhamos, eu tinha esse dom. Transformava sorrisos em medo, pequenas vozes alteradas em verdadeiros gritos de horror. Transformava lágrimas de emoção em pesar.  
E o mais assustador era que eu realmente adorava isso. Manipular suas mentes, ensandecer seus olhos e torturar suas almas assim como a minha fazia diariamente por conta própria, tudo sem nem ao menos sujar minhas mãos com seus sangues imundos.

O medo, ao contrário da morte, era meu amigo. Por vezes, ele tornava meu ofício quase que _gratificante._

Com um suspiro, notei que me encontrava diante do meu destino. Uma casa modesta e coberta de hera, decorada com pequenas luzes e um boneco de neve no quintal de grama bem aparada e aparência saudável. Pela janela fugia-a o delicioso aroma de biscoitos natalinos, do tipo que toda família harmoniosa que se preze precisa ter ao forno numa noite como esta.  
Por esta mesma janela eu conseguia ver seu interior, fazendo-me quase gritar de prazer ao constatar que meus planos sairiam exatamente como planejado.  
Ali estavam eles: Frank e Alice Longbottom, desarmados e sorridentes, comemorando em família o primeiro Natal do filho, Neville, que balançava seu corpinho para frente e para trás enquanto seus pais dançavam com o rosto colado sob um visco que se desenrolava do teto.  
Seus rostos roçavam apaixonadamente, seus lábios provavelmente já sugavam a respiração alheia.

Comovente.

Escancarei a porta com feitiço silencioso, sorrindo pura e inocentemente quando os dois imbecis se sobressaltaram interrompendo um provável ultimo beijo apaixonado, ou pelo menos um ultimo beijo consciente, se não desejarmos abstrair o romantismo da coisa.

O medo era borrifado no ar, apenas com a minha presença.

Frank procurava com os olhos sua estúpida varinha pela sala, mas ela não parecia estar ali.  
- Antes que eu esqueça dos bons modos – Disse como uma boa menina, cruzando rapidamente a sala de estar com a postura que costumava usar quando meu desejo era intimidar mais que o necessário – Feliz Natal, oh bela família!  
Eu gargalhei. Estava extasiada pelo poder de possuir duas almas na ponta da minha varinha. Pelo poder de ser capaz de mudar o destino que lhes foi empregado, capaz de pôr um ponto final em suas vidas ou simplesmente de apagar completamente sua história enquanto minha própria alma lutava contra meus sentidos.  
Uma criança chorava, pressentindo o peso da atmosfera ao seu redor, talvez notando que sua casa ficara escura de repente ou que sua tão corajosa mãe o apertava contra o peito e soluçava baixinho murmurando uma antiga canção natalina para acalmá-lo.  
Alice sabia que essa provavelmente seria sua ultima canção, seu ultimo contato com o filho ainda tão jovem, e, talvez, apenas na melhor das hipóteses, suas ultimas lágrimas provenientes do medo.

Apenas um fato chega a ser absurdamente lamentável: Eu não sou a melhor das hipóteses.

Me aproximei de Alice lentamente, olhando-a com falsa ternura enquanto ria baixinho absorta em minhas divagações.  
Pobre Alice, tão corajosa, tão maternal, tão absurdamente tola e ainda assim tão péssima atriz, incapaz de esconder o pânico que escapava por sua respiração, enchia meus olhos e zumbia em meus ouvidos como a mais doce das melodias.

- Dê-me a criança, Longbottom – Eu cantei para ela a minha melodia do medo.  
- P...Por Favor... Por Favor Bellatrix... O Neville não – Vê-la gaguejar em prantos pela vida do filho fazia com que a melodia atingisse notas cada vez mais incríveis.  
Dei-lhe uma bofetada no rosto.  
- Quem você acredita ser para chamar-me pelo primeiro nome, sua traidorazinha do sangue? – Eu enfatizei bem as ultimas palavras – Agindo contra sua própria raça, confraternizando com trouxas, TENTANDO EM VÃO LUTAR CONTRA O LORDE DAS TREVAS! – Minha boca gritava muito próxima ao seu ouvido, fazendo-a degustar minhas palavras. – Para você eu sou Lestrange. Sra. Lestrange.  
- D... Desculpe – Ela disse, agora tremendo, talvez de ódio.  
- Agora dê-me a criança, _querida_, se não deseja ver seus pequenos olhinhos vidrados e sem vida enquanto você embala um pequeno cadáver com uma estúpida canção natalina – Eu disse enquanto arrancava o bebê de seus braços sem esperar resposta.

Neville chorou sentindo meus braços frios tomarem o lugar do calor da mãe, meus dedos finos roçando perigosamente em sua face delicada.  
Eu embalei-o em meus braços, leve e continuamente, deliciando-me com os olhares de pavor que Frank e Alice enviavam-me.  
Eu sabia que a criança era o único motivo que os aprisionaria na palma da minha mão.  
Pus o filhote de traidor delicadamente numa poltrona às minhas costas, estando estrategicamente comigo entre seus pais. Sorri para ele.  
Eu podia ouvir o estardalhaço dos vizinhos, a felicidade que eles inalavam e suas preciosas ignorâncias que tão pouco durariam.

- Crucio! – Gritei antes que Alice pudesse estabilizar o horror em seus olhos.  
A mulher contorceu-se de dor.  
- Diga, sua imunda, onde está o Lorde?! - Apenas clarões vermelhos espocavam minha visão.  
Alice continuou em silencio.  
- Crucio – Gritei para ela e o marido. Eles realmente formavam um belo casal. – Eu não estou brincando, Longbottom.  
Ambos respiravam com dificuldade, mas ambos tinham nos olhos uma determinação que beirava o sobrenatural.

Eles nunca me diriam.

- CRUCIO! – Tudo que eu queria era apagar aquela coragem.  
- CRUCIO! – Uma criança chorava atrás de mim.  
- CRUCIO! - O medo. Não a morte.  
- CRUCIO! – As luzes de Natal se apagaram.

Ao lado de fora, pude ver: A neve embaixo de mim ofuscava em sua brancura.  
- Mosmorde – Murmurei com a varinha apontada para o chão, deixando no gelo uma contrastante marca negra, como um bizarro anjo na neve.  
Não houve o abandono de vida, mas o abandono de almas.  
Naquela noite, apenas o medo residia sob pinheiros e guizos.  
Olhei para a marca e gargalhei pesadamente, com o peso de minh'alma a congelar-me o sangue.


End file.
